


直红庆祝Party

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Punishment
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 球队大巴想就地解体。





	直红庆祝Party

**Author's Note:**

> CP：all软  
分级：NC-17  
Warning：脏黄雷；有点痛；放置PLAY&惩罚PLAY；NP预警；虽然看上去像抹布但是参与者全都有名有姓却知名不具。

木已成舟，懊悔也无济于事——道理是这么个道理，只是懂道理和接受现实从来都没有任何直接联系。小个子的克罗地亚人孤独地冲了澡，又孤独地赤裸着坐在客队更衣室硬邦邦的木凳上，只在肩头披一件浴巾，用双手掩着脸，听球场上球迷的呐喊和歌唱，听球场广播的赛况转播，直到最后那声终场哨刺进他心里，有什么东西像是同时跟着体表的温度一同流失，消散在空气中。孤独的煎熬当然不会就这么结束，直到取胜归来的大部分人都洗好了澡、穿好了衣服，三三两两地拿上东西准备登上球队大巴，才有人站到他身前，卢卡·莫德里奇抬起头。  
“这是给你的。”背着皇马9号数字已然九春秋的法国人把手中的灰色丝绒袋递上，莫德里奇挑挑眉毛，没说什么，只是漠然地接过袋子，打开，看了眼内容物，便站起身向卫生间走去。  
就他妈这帮鸟人带着这些东西居然都能过安检，真的是有钱能使磨推鬼。卢卡留给卡里姆一个毅然决然的瘦小背影，仿佛周身都笼罩着一层被愤怒和委屈构成的透明而又自闭的膜，然而看在吃了克罗地亚中场喂来的不知道多少个饼（吐得更多）的份上，法国前锋摸了摸圆滚滚的脑袋，又抓了抓胡子，感应到莫德里奇内心刷过的简直可以在耳边同步播放的有声弹幕，甚至于感到了一丝丝头痛，仿佛梦回过去的六个赛季，那些被这个该死的处女座完美主义者吹毛求疵碎碎念的日子——  
“就在这儿。”去他妈的，卡里姆·里昂小霸王·本泽马想，今天他才是掌控这场游戏的人，至少现在是这样。所以他格外欢快地发出第一条指令，“让我们好好看看嘛。”  
我们。莫德里奇再一次瞪大了眼睛，仿佛受惊的小鹿，又重复了一次。我们。  
“你可不想拖到球场的保洁工进来发现咱们还没走吧？”卡里姆催促道。

那滋味当然不好受。看在上帝的份上，从更衣室走上球队大巴的那段路上，并没有被怎么为难，显然，只是就程度的深浅，相对而言。有着金色长发的克罗地亚人领了牌下场时对即将发生的事并非一无所知，他当然做了准备，无论身心的，那时能做的一切他都一丝不苟地做了，但是即便如此，这也不能让他低着头经过采访区时放慢脚步。训练外套和球裤之下的东西可不是什么能让他平心静气地在镜头前对那张红牌发表看法的玩意儿，他极其罕见地感谢起了自己的穿衣习惯，大两号的外套能勉强遮住下身难堪的凸起，双手也小心翼翼地藏在袖子里，好遮住扣在腕上的手铐环。克罗地亚人没什么耐心地用手背在臀上蹭了蹭，像是不完全赞成本泽马让他在更衣室就含住那枚尺寸略显可观的肛塞的提议，这东西的存在感太强，身体内部被强硬撑开的不适感压倒一切，鬼知道跑到球队大巴前的那段路上他到底经历了什么。  
见鬼。卢卡·莫德里奇深深地吸了口气，踏上阶梯，迎上齐祖的目光，年长的法国人意味深长地笑了笑，说也就是张联赛红牌，小事一桩，回头俱乐部肯定要为此上诉（是啊，卢卡腹诽着，跟您那张名垂青史的红牌是不能比，当然他可不敢说出口），希望联赛第三轮你就能回归，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯从最后排走上前，没脸没皮没羞没臊地嬉笑着，替他的朋友答应了一声，便扯着莫德里奇的袖子，把面上泛起潮红色的中场领回他惯常最爱的最后排右侧靠窗。  
“也有你的份。”卢卡嘀咕着，那枚同样被放在袋子里的队长袖标说明了一切，所谓的“西甲新规再教育”有队长加入是再正常不过的事，拉莫斯不置可否，帮着克罗地亚人调整如眼罩一般束在双目前的织物，好不让额前的头发一起被织物压住、产生汗湿的不适感，当然，显而易见地，用其他的眼罩也是可以的，这只是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯自己的小小私心，他知道莫德里奇一定明白。年长的金发球员歪了歪头，在塞尔吉奥的手离开他的瞬间准确地凭借记忆摸索到了他的队长的小臂，左手攀上，轻轻地拍了两下，拉莫斯得意地向四周环视，和几双迫不及待、又颇为玩味的眼睛一一对上，铜铃似的牛眼睛瞪视过去，相对年轻些的观众迫于压力，转过脸去，只当最后一排消失在虚空中，而从前排扭过头来的德国人则摇晃着四方的脑袋，如同一只乐高积木做成的金色公鸡，对拉莫斯做了个换人的手势。  
“手。”拉莫斯依然保持着一种仿佛下一秒就能冲出去咬人的态度，莫德里奇乖巧地坐直，等待锁环相互咬合的那声令他牙酸战栗的响，他保持双手被反铐着的姿势被推了一把，歪歪斜斜地倚靠在椅背上。球队大巴发动，埋在身体里的那枚异物也跟着一起震动了起来，身边的人站起身离开。

视界断绝，本应倍加敏锐的听觉却被发动机嗡嗡的白噪音蒙骗，就连身周是否还有人存在、又有多少双眼睛正在盯着的犹疑，也渐渐地被更多更加紧迫的信息所覆盖。机械的，毫无人情味可言的异物无时无刻不在牵扯着脏腑，仿佛深邃的甬道中被置入的并不是什么助兴的道具，而是残酷的刑具，持续不断深入的螺旋钻头，产生一种终有时日会钻破肠壁，游入体腔的恐惧。觉悟和真实体验永远是两回事，躲在空无一人的淋浴间角落为自己做润滑早已足够羞耻，而在曾经无数次一同站在绿茵场上享受欢呼和胜利也一同咀嚼失望和耻辱的队友面前张开腿，把乍一眼看还算能忍受、实则尺寸有些过激的兔子尾巴塞进肉穴这种事，就已经算是一种突破底线了。鬼知道为什么某些德国人会把这种东西放进行李带到客队的更衣室里——就算没人告知，用半个指头都能猜到那是谁的东西。  
身边是窸窣而又模糊的低语，莫德里奇被肚子里的东西搅得心神不宁，竟然一句话也听不清，仿佛塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯不仅遮断了他的视觉，连听觉也一同屏蔽了。而他不得不承认的是，在刀绞般的疼痛中，不间断地被照顾到的前列腺依然诚实地向大脑发送了快乐的讯号，只是，那才是一切苦闷的来源。卢卡当然知道自己的球裤已经湿透了，不论是前面还是后面，然而不论是被发带束缚的前端，还是被完全塞满的后方，最多也只是不情不愿地泌出湿漉的清澈泪液，他能做的，只能在身体不受控制地抽搐扭动起来之时，无力地踢蹬前排的椅背，咬紧牙关，将丢脸至极的声音和着大量分泌的唾液一同吞回肚子里去，安静地等待着——比起之后可能会发生的事，在一个已然走到职业生涯末期却拿到了第一张直接红牌的，总的来说，职业生涯还挺不赖的球员心目中，那张红牌才是无法抹消的耻辱。太丢脸了。耻辱到不得不寻求一场过激的性爱才能洗刷，疼痛和羞辱反而更容易让他平静下来，那些伴随他下场、一直追在耳边，哪怕是坐在更衣室中用浴巾遮住耳目都阴魂不散的嘲讽，随伴着心底深处的名为自我怀疑的魔鬼，幽幽升起，在耳边轻声地哂笑着，不服老是不行的，你老啦，亲爱的，看，你已昏聩至此，都出了这么大的洋相，快承认吧。  
放你妈的狗屁。  
卢卡·莫德里奇肩头颤抖，有人在距他不远的地方代他将堵在喉咙口的粗鄙之语讲出，虽然他很清楚这完全是两码事，却依然本能地转过脸，找寻声音的来源。一只手触到脸上，指腹碾过被门齿蹂躏过的下唇，把他的下巴强行抬起，像是伯乐在以一种轻蔑而随意的态度，考评关在厩中待售的驽马。  
“你们分好赃了？”克罗地亚人的声带挤出干哑的调笑，小巧而尖锐的喉结滚动着，吸引来另一只手，很显然，后来那只手的主人更恶劣，竟然松松垮垮地将尚未全部发出的笑声扼在半途，又去来回摩挲抚摸常年被长发掩护的后颈，逼迫他的身体向左侧倾倒。卢卡低垂头颅，在姿势改变而留在体外的尾巴受到挤压、粗大的底座一再挑战穴口吞吐的极限时极其小声地抗议，不适地扭动着身体，最终还是被毫无尊严可言地拖拽着，侧躺在已然空荡荡的成排座椅上。体内的震动又被提升了一档，塑胶质地的硬物才不会有究竟被含在怎样金贵的屁股里的自觉，只是下流且无情地击打脆弱敏感的腺体，他如蒙大赦地试图合拢双腿，以此抚慰着焦渴地呼求一场痛快淋漓的释放的阴茎。  
求饶是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。在被更多的手拉扯肢体，摆弄成极其难堪的分腿跪姿并且除下仅剩的用于蔽体的衣物之后，克罗地亚人深深地吸了口气，他的大腿经历了那么长时间不得解脱的情欲袭扰，肌肉抖得厉害，还能撑住身体真是出乎意料，就算如此，也不得不借用下巴撑在不知是谁的大腿上，才能勉强保持平衡不至于丢脸至极地彻底垮塌下去，靠近脸庞的热度和气味都在告诉他那是什么，素来洁癖得近乎神经质的处女座生人抽了抽鼻子，在第二下令他头皮发麻的掌掴到达臀肉之前乖巧地含住那根东西。  
柱头划过上颚的粘膜，抵在喉咙口，在不紧不慢的吮吸中逐渐变得更硬更热，撑得克罗地亚人的双颊都感到酸涩和疲累，但是那还没算怎样呢。一向珍视的金色长发被揪住的瞬间，卢卡呜咽着发出短促的抗议，但是这些不满也如同臀肉被捏揉玩弄又被大力拍打时他发出的抗议声一样，被抵着会厌开始有节奏地快速抽插的性器撞了回去。年长的金发中场球员本能地挣扎着，双手在手铐中握拳，手腕都磨出了一圈红色的痕迹，却无力改变正在被他所不知道的哪位队友操着嘴的事实。他的臀部被打得又肿又热，即便现在什么都看不见，都能预料到未来一两天要过的多么坐立不安了。那些如同烙铁一般印在皮肤上的指痕，恐怕要花些时间才能彻底消去。终于有人仿佛才注意到那枚可恶的兔子尾巴似的，好奇地拨弄着已经湿透的软毛，说着如果他能说话、定要一本正经地好好驳斥的荤笑话。  
“里面彻底湿了。让我们看看他被一根尾巴肏得有多软。”在努力地从口中不断加快的抽插间隙艰难寻找氧气的人耳中，那些窃笑和低语即便就在身边，实际上也并不具备多少意义，毕竟莫德里奇本人有自知之明，他替自己做润滑一向掌握不好润滑液的用量，透明无味的油状液体早在更衣室、在卡里姆·本泽马的眼前，就从穴道中被挤出，濡湿了白色的尾巴毛，顺着大腿根向下流淌，留下一道道晶亮的水痕，让法国人也难得地吹起了口哨，发出了看上去确实很合适的赞誉，说不愧是踢中场的，行事总是具有一种对于美的追求，不知道究竟赞赏的是哪一位合作多年的中场球员。一根手指顺着已经被撑大到发白几乎皱褶全无的穴口边缘向内里试探，在近乎被撕裂的剧痛中，肠肉讨好而又顺从地裹上那根手指的前端，卢卡·莫德里奇仰头无声地惨叫，在本能的挣扎和嘶吼声中口中的肉棒突突地跳动着射了他满嘴满脸，他的头暂时被放开，抵在不知是谁的腿弯处喘息，有一只手安抚意味极强地揉了揉他直到现在都没得到半点照顾的前端。  
那根本没有任何用处。被发带缠绕着根部和顶端的阴茎当然渴求触碰和抚慰，但是即便他放弃那点可怜的廉耻心，偷偷地挺腰在那只手掌上蹭动以求片刻纾缓，对方依然是不徐不疾地、甚至是漫不经心地隔着发带的包缚挑弄着最为脆弱敏感的器官，在他痛苦无比地蜷缩起身体、只想抛弃理智，用额头撞击能接触到的一切硬面，以此晕厥过去时，和兔子尾巴一同玩弄着肠壁的手指终于施力，将埋在体内的依然在跳动不已的玩具挖了出来，那些抵在肉壁上不间断的过于漫长的震动，终于使思虑重重的大脑变得一片空白，不论是心底的轻轻嗤笑的魔鬼低语，或是暧昧地坏笑着的队友的声音，都只变成了那声悠长而又尖锐的哨音。  
比赛已经结束了，哨声吹响，一切尘埃落定，能做的无非是接受现实。这种事在成为职业球员的那一刻就该明白，在感伤的潮水渐渐退去时，留下的理性之石终将重新统治智识的世界。  
还没有被真正的阴茎插入，他就靠后面高潮了。卢卡渐渐地回过神来，不知是谁在何时解开了他的手，还没来得及擦拭挂在脸上唇边尚未干涸的体液，就被牵着按在另一根热乎乎的肉柱上。他听到身前换人的动静，冰结的大脑还没能完全重启，竟然鬼迷心窍地主动凑上前去，如同某种好奇心强而又性格温顺的淫兽，隔着布料舔舐起来，直到尝到腥咸的味道才算作罢。更多的阴茎凑上来，几乎等不及接受球队中最年长者难得的手淫服务，在他的乳头、腋窝和膝窝上来回蹭动，把淡色的肉粒磨到发红挺立都没停下，他扭着腰想要避开，至少为自己争取几分钟喘气的时间也好，却被一根直接挤开穴口的阴茎破坏了计划。  
小个子的克罗地亚人无力地摆动手臂，却无法摆脱楔入身体的炙热，他被掐着腰胯部抱着，双腿打开地坐在了不知是谁的阴茎上，展示他狼狈而又一塌糊涂的身体的一切：被撑开的无耻地吞吐着阴茎的后穴，满头满身的精液，和被玩弄得红肿凸起的乳头，向着球队大巴里那几十双不怀好意的眼睛。意识到这一点的莫德里奇终于格外可怜地哀叫起来，被名为尊严的鞭子抽打得无处可逃，为了拿回那点可怜的脸面，甚至连求饶的软话都已经飘到嘴边，然而又有什么东西接近了他的唇边。  
“到底、到底还有多少……”  
“你还想要有多少？是水而已，张嘴。”  
一直相当安静地埋在体内的阴茎斯文地动了起来，比起之前硬邦邦的兔子尾巴和放肆扩张的手指，算是这个晚上最绅士的客人了，然而已经食髓知味的身体本能地迎合节奏，更何况再糊涂再昏沉，他不至于连身后略显不安的呼吸声都能认错，更别提那熟悉的长度了。被沉甸甸的饱满的卵蛋拍打着红肿的臀部，下身又酸又胀却深知还需要再深一些才更容易达到高潮，他尽全力放松着身体，好让自己能吃进更多，被一直绑缚的可怜巴巴的前端甚至随着身体的起伏而上下甩动，那副姿态到底有糟糕、又可能会被多少人看见，已经不是最优先需要考虑的问题了。直到又有一只手覆上那儿，格外轻柔地解开束缚，甚至还温柔地帮着撸动，有人在他耳边低声絮语，做出“好可怜”的评价时，警铃才从心底发出震耳欲聋的巨响。  
“不、不行，绝对不行！”意识到了那几个抓住一切机会做这种恶劣的恶作剧的家伙的真正意图，克罗地亚人慌不迭地摇头抗拒，埋在后穴的阴茎不断地顶上最为敏感的腺体，想要得到高潮想要释放的欲望越来越强烈，然而汇聚在出口处蓄势待发的、让他小腹酸软痉挛的液体，仿佛不是通常在性行为中，应该被喷射出来的那种。  
不行，真的不行，即便度过了相当粗暴的一段旅途，都没说一句软话的卢卡·莫德里奇，终于崩溃地大声叫嚷出来，他抗拒却又不得不遵从本能地绞紧下身，而被如此热情而又急切地挽留在身体深处的柱头终于跳动着，将乳白色体液灌注进去，就在那一瞬间，他终于得到了久违的释放，直到那种难以描述的无上的快乐情绪离开、回过神来，令人不快的气味钻进鼻腔，卢卡才彻彻底底地僵住了。  
“……我……我……”  
罚款是免不了的了。他抬手去摘浸满了汗水和眼泪的临时眼罩，沉溺在过量而又出格的性事中不代表掌控时间的能力的消失，至少这段时间球队大巴应该能开到机场，当眼睛适应了光亮，看到除了大巴后排之外空无一人的车内，和车外安静无比的夜空下的停车场，卢卡·莫德里奇终于松了一口气，畅快而又脱力地，仿佛又踢了120分钟比赛一般，瘫倒在座椅上。

我要请假，队长。克罗地亚人在被那几根纹满了乱七八糟的图案的手指撑开穴肉做清理的时候，喃喃地，抱着安达卢西亚人撑在他头侧的手臂，噘着嘴抱怨，我明天绝对不上班。  
“是，你是需要休息。”拉莫斯依然是一脸嬉皮笑脸，要知道上赛季他可被面前这位斯拉夫老爷给折腾惨了，好容易有了机会报复回来，算是两清，不过看到了卢卡的表情，他识相地住了嘴。  
“你上次跟我说哪家馆子的煎肉肠特别好吃来着。”卢卡·莫德里奇漫不经心地，如同一只餍足的猛兽梳理毛发似的，理了理粘腻汗湿的金色长发，分散着坐在他四周的男人们纷纷露出了极其古怪的表情，斜倚着车窗坐在最后排另一侧的法国前锋发出一声格外委屈的如同打嗝的怪声。  
得了，都赖我，过去这么多年了，还TM的赖我。在被所有人集中注视的时候，卡里姆·本泽马格外无辜地想。

END

（其实参与人员就是猴水宽喵，但是写出来的效果特别抹布，我也不知道为什么，反正横竖就赖本泽马就完了）


End file.
